


green-eyed

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Trans Tim Drake, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: The tip of the whip rests heavily against his slicked fold and Talia grins down at him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Talia al Ghul
Series: 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	green-eyed

Talia stares down at him, her face sets in an ugly sneer. Her green eyes are ablaze with the kind of hatred that scorches him to the bone.

"I do not understand what Father sees in you," she grits out, a well-manicured eyebrow raised as the tip of the whip which has been laying on his breast trails tantalizingly slow down south, "Neither do I see why my Beloved is so enamoured with you."

He breathes through the ring gag, tongue flitting around, pushing at the metal that keeps his jaws open while the leather straps dig into his skin. He chokes on his own drool as the whip strikes, hips bucking against the sharp pain on his mound and heat spreads across his cheeks when his brain catches up.

The tip of the whip rests heavily against his slicked fold and Talia grins down at him.

"This-" she says conversationally as the whip strikes down again, this time across his puffy fold, "-is your punishment."

The whip strikes down again and again and Tim cries and shakes. His legs are kept apart by a bar, his wrists tied to his ankles, leaving his vulnerable sex on display as Talia rains hell down upon the delicate skin.

He is breathless and whimpering, tears wetting the corner of her eyes. His folds are red and puffy and hot to the touch and to his flushing shame, slicked with his own arousal.

"Slut," Talia, keen-eyed as ever, sneers, "How perverted are you to take pleasure in pain?"

The whip drops with a quiet thump as she straddles his face, dress hiked up and underwear pulled aside.

"You know what to do," Talia orders, coldly and regally as she smoothers him, "Do well and I might just let you come."

Tim hesitates for a split second and apparently, that is all Talia needs. A hand curls into his hair, yanking forward until his mouth is against that heat, his lips wet with Talia's arousal.

"Get to work."

Talia is looking down at him with cold eyes as his tongue slips in between her folds. He grimaces at the taste and her face turns absolute glacial when he sneaks a tiny glance.

"Ungrateful brat," Talia spats and the hand on his hair tightens painfully, "How dare you!"

Glaring down at him with burning green eyes, Talia rocks into his mouth, regardless of the uneven rhythm or the way Tim squirms, eyes closing tightly, unable to get away as his mouth is used.

Talia comes with a quiet groan and Tim's face is wet and obscene when she stands, giving Tim an unobscured view of her sex while he pants through red and puffy lips.

She steps back, patting her clothes down and running a hand through her messy hair. There is nothing as much as a hair out of place when she grinds the heel of her shoe onto Tim's bare hole, a cruel sneer on her pretty face.

"Desperate, aren't you," she laughes when he bucks up to meet her shoe, whimpering at every little friction he can get on his aching clit, "Unfortunately, your punishment is far from over."

The shoe lifts and the whip goes down on his abused sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have read Talia and Jason, and Talia and Dick, and I ask myself so why not Talia and Tim?


End file.
